


The Last Bath

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last bath time, before everything goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Bath

"Come on Harry. Stop that." Lily demanded of her feisty son.

"What's wro—" James asked as he stepped in the room, but interrupted himself with a laughing fit.

Harry, happy with his dad's laughter, splashed around in the tub gleefully which furthered the hilarity.

Lily Potter glared at her husband. "You're not helping." She was dripping wet because of her baby boy's love of waves in the bathtub. "Stop encouraging him by laughing."

"Can't... help... it."James managed to say in between laughs.

Lily's smirk was pure evil and sent shivers down James's back; it was enough to get him to stop laughing. "You're on diaper duty for a week."

She tossed her hair to the side as James gaped. "You can't be serious Lils." He whined.

She carefully lifted Harry out of the tub. "I'm very serious. It serves you right." She toweled Harry dry as James slumped out of the room.

Harry clapped his hands at the dramatics of his father.

She sung to Harry as she dressed him in pajamas, laying him in his crib. She watched him as his played with his toes, caressing unruly hair out of his eyes. "Love you so much sweetie." She whispered, drinking in the sight of her son before going downstairs.

James was cleaning the kitchen and she shook her head ruefully. He could try all he wanted, but he wasn't getting out of diaper duty.

"So Lily, can I get you anything. Maybe you'd like a nice foot rub?" James asked, smiling winningly.

"James, take your punishment like a man."

"But Li—"

Suddenly there was a bang outside. Lily felt a tingle of magic before it disappeared and she knew James did too. They both knew what that meant.

"Lily, take Harry and run. I'll hold him off."


End file.
